Heero's reassignment
by Kieanoe
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated this but I'm busy with filming for my Skateteam's video, chemistry homework...and yet again more skateboarding, sorry again
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or any of the affiliated characters or Ideas...BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

Squirrely: This is my first fic for this site, so be kind or whatever...  
Kieanoe: why should they be kind to you? your a squirrel...  
Heero: are you two gonna fight again?  
Kieanoe: mabey...wanna get your ass kicked too, Yuy!

Anyway, here it goes...

Chapter 1  
Heero's reassignment.

In the void known as space, a dark and mysterious, vacant and empty place, floats the fourth planet from the sun, the red god of war, Mars. Three years after the Libra exploded in Earth's atmosphere, the Terraforming project had Finally begun. This massive project was created by Relena to make the barren planet hospitable for life, and already, with the help of the joint ESUN her plans were finally taking shape. Now, the planet had around one hundred so colonies spread over it's surface, around half of which were specialized greenhouses that grew a biologically engineered type of land-algae that would produce oxygen for the atmosphere. The other half were divided into colonies for habitation and other colonies that specialized in such jobs as melting and purifying the ice caps to create fresh water and others that worked on producing an artificial ozone layer from the planet.

Our story begins on one of the small colonies that served as a home for many of the families that were working on the project, in a presenters office which was deserted, except for a single boy, of around eighteen, typing furiously on the keyboard in front of him, narrowed prussian blue eyes staring through dark brown bangs at the bright screen as data flashed rapidly down it.

Heero Yuy had lived on this colony for little over one year, and had, after setting himself up with preventers, worked on overseeing the safety of the colony workers and the other people currently on mars. Although, by doing this Heero also managed to shut himself off from the rest of the world the only one he contacted regularly was either Zechs, the head of the preventer organization on mars, or Une, the overbearing witch who, with Zech's help seemed to find sport in making his life utter hell. So, our rather sleepy Hero no pun intended, I don't think was now sitting at his computer at two o'clock in the morning, doing paperwork and keeping an eye on things in his area through the database of information that was fed to his computer from other preventer agents either in the field, Investigating possible threats to the current instable form of peace they now maintained.

Heero finally typed the last bit of the form Zechs had sent him and sent it, via. a secure E-mail connection that preventer had sole access to and put the computer on standby. Thereby allowing the software to locate and alert his cell phone, which was also linked to the system, of any potential situations that might require his attention. Heero stood up and, eager to get home and get some sleep, hurried to slip his jacket on (as the colony lowered the temperature to save power at night) and rush out the door, locking it as he went.

Heero hurried down the barley lit streets that laced through the colony like a grid. He made it to his apartment building, hurried up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door, slipping into the small living room. His living room also served as his dining room and kitchen, with a hall leading off to a small bedroom and bath. Heero removed his preventers jacket and hung it up on a coat rack behind the door. He slipped off his shoes as well and walked down the small hall adjoining his room and the living space, he opened the door to his bedroom to reveal a rather plain interior, there were no posters of rock bands or skateboarding companies on his wall as one would expect to find in a normal teenager's room, instead, plain white walls and a rather plain carpet was to be found, and in the middle of the room a twin size mattress sitting on the floor with a single blanket and a single pillow tossed carelessly on top. Beside this poor excuse for a bed sat a small night stand with a reading lamp setting on it with single picture frame leaning against it to hold it up.

Heero stripped off the plain white tee-shirt he was wearing and placed it in the basket in the corner of his room he used for dirty clothes. The shirt was soon followed by a pair of jeans as Heero slipped into his bed, laying his head on the pillow and staring at the picture of Relena that looked as if he had cut it from a magazine, "Relena..." He muttered softly as one hand reached slowly to turn the frame so that the glare from the lamp light lessened. He then sighed, turned of the lamp before closing his eyes and falling almost immediately asleep.

The next morning, Heero awoke to the rather annoying beeping of his alarm clock telling him that it was time to get up, in other words, five AM. He grunted as he pulled himself out of bed and donned a clean white T-shirt and a pair of slimfit jeans and walked into the kitchen to start his morning ritual, turning on the coffee machine with a new filter and grounds. After the coffee was started he got two slices of bread from the cabinet and slid them into the toaster, setting the timer. He went to the table and got his bag and preventers jacket out, making sure he had everything for work. Heero was going to have to make a trip to one of the larger colonies on Mars to visit his commanding officer, Zechs. Yuy was dreading this trip, when Zechs told him he needed to see him the older former OZ soldier had sounded less that pleased about what ever it was this meeting concerned.

After his morning coffee Heero slid into his jacket and placed his bag over his shoulder, heading out the door, locking it as he shut it. He made his way towards the small shuttle port that served the colony. Making his way into the building he went straight past security, It was useful sometimes to have a preventer's ID with you at all times and, finding his gate he handed his ticket to the woman standing at the boarding platform, she nodded, ripped a part of the ticket off, handed the other half back to Heero and allowed him into the shuttle.

Around an hour later the small atmospheric transport shuttle docked itself in the much larger and more populated shuttle port in the large colony the Mars-stationed-Preventers used as their headquarters, Heero made his way out of the shuttle port and into the warmer artificial atmosphere of the colony. He waved down a cab and after telling the driver to take him to the main Preventers building, was whisked away down the maze of streets towards his destination.

Heero stepped out of the cab, making his way up a flight of stairs to the big revolving doors that opened up into a large room where a large, round service desk sat in the middle, sitting in the desk were a couple of young preventers who had not yet made their way up the ladder and had to be the "welcoming committee" for guests of the building, he walked up to a young looking boy who couldn't have been much older than himself, possibly nineteen or twenty and flashed his ID before saying, "I'm here to meet with Zechs Marquise, I think he's expecting me."  
The boy nodded, "Yes, you must be Heero Yuy." The boy pointed to an Elevator to the back of the room, "Take that elevator up to the fourth floor and just left down the hallway is his office, its on the right."  
Heero nodded his thanks and walked towards the elevator, not before hearing something that sounded eerily like, "I hope you survive."  
Heero took the elevator up to the fourth floor, stepping out into the deserted hallway, he turned to the left, making his way down the hall till he came to a door that had a plaque on it with _Zechs Marquise_ etched into it. Heero brought a hand up and knocked twice on the hard wood. After a moment Zech's voice barked at him from the inside, "Yuy, your late, get in here!"  
Heero sighed and opened the door, stepping into the large office. The inside of the office was dimly lit, shades pulled over the windows, giving the room a menacing quality. In the office chair behind the desk sat the one and only Lightning count, wearing his preventers uniform and the look of loathing that was saved specifically for this one unfortunate Gundam pilot.  
Zechs glared at him through bangs of hair, "You've been reassigned, Yuy."  
Heero blinked, looking confused, "Reassigned? But, why, I didn't do anything to warrant this!"  
Zech's scowl increased in anger, "Actually, Yuy, this isn't punishment, for you atleast. Une got a request from...well anyway, your now a bodyguard for an important person to the preventer agency, and me..."  
Heero again looked confused, "Bodyguard? To whom?"  
Zechs bit his lip, and said hesitantly, "Agent Heero Yuy, you have been reassigned to guard Relena Darlian."  
Heero's heart didn't just skip a beat, no, that would be an understatement, the damned organ jumped right up into his throat, Heero fought back any signs of excitement or happiness that would surely push more of Zech's buttons. It hadn't taken Heero much to figure out Zechs didn't like him, and even less to figure out that Zechs hated the fact that his sister talked non stop about Relena, and that his sworn enemy didn't mind the attention from the Vice foreign minister.

Zechs pushed a folder with Information on Heero's new mission in it and a shuttle pass that would take him to the Sanc kingdom the next morning. Heero stood up and nodded to Zechs before calmly walking out of the room, but as soon as he was out of the office his step became rather lighter for a moment, Heero fought down the emotions telling him to skip gleefully down the hall like a certain American Baka he knew.

To be continued.

Squirrel: thanks for reading, review if you can, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunion, and a Rather Unexpected and Unwanted Surprise

Heero Walked off the Shuttle at the port in The Sanc Kingdom, He made his was easily, yet again through customs with his handy Preventers' badge. The former Gundam Pilot made his way through the crowd toward the Bag carrousel. He saw his duffle bag immediately among the large roller suitcases sliding down the ramp onto the conveyer-belt; He grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder, making his way out of the terminal.

He looked around; his assignment had stated that he was to be picked up here. Heero looked around for a preventer agent among the Taxi drivers and Limousine Chauffeurs, He was greeted with a rather unpleasant Surprise; standing there, Grinning like an Idiot in a pair of black jeans and matching black T-shirt, was Duo Maxwell, Heero's sanity's arch enemy. He begrudgingly made his way over to Duo and his Black Mustang convertible. "How's it going buddy? It's been…wow…A long time." Duo hugged Heero happily and Heero fought back the Impulse to beat the shit out of him then and there, He had never recalled ever Being Duo's buddy, but he had always tolerated the Braided Baka Referring to him as such. Heero grunted in reply to Duo's Statement, choosing not to respond to his former question. Duo Laughed, "Still not got your vocal Chords working so long after the war? Jeez man, Loosen up…" He Went to the trunk of the car and opened it, allowing Heero to Chuck His duffle bag in, Duo then shut the trunk and made his way to the drivers side. Heero got into the passenger side of the car, hoping to hell that Duo wouldn't try to catch up on lost time on their drive, but as usual, his prayers to the god he didn't believe in fell on deaf Ears.

They pulled out onto the Highway going a good bit higher than the street signs labeled as the correct speed, to Duo, 10 or 20 Kilometers per hour higher than the speed limit is slow. Duo looked over at Heero, "So, you've been working on the terra-forming project with Zechs as your Superior, How was that?"

Heero made a sound that could have been compared to a groan, "It was hell, He treated me like shit…But you would have enjoyed the look on his face when I got assigned to become Relena's bodyguard." Heero allowed himself his version of a laugh, which was just a low deep throated Chuckle.

Duo's Mouth spread into a grin, "Protective Big-Brother Syndrome, Trying to protect his little sister from Yuy's _Other _Mind."

He grinned stupidly until Heero's Fist Connected with his arm. Duo swerved and almost went off the road but his training got the mustang back onto the highway, "Dude, What the Hell? It was a **Joke** or don't you know what those are? We all know you would…if she made the move, because your too cowardice t-OWW!"

Heero sat back in the passenger seat with a very unpleasant look on his face. Duo was rubbing his arm, "Oww man, ease up a little…So…How does it feel to get to see her again?"

Heero looked at Duo with a glare that would send a lesser man bawling. Duo shut up pretty fast, and stayed that way for the rest of the drive. Heero turned his head and looked out the window, He was on earth, and he was going to see Relena, and be able to stay this time, his life couldn't get any better.

Relena, In the meantime was unaware of the Identity of her new body guard, all her brother had said, and he sounded pretty grumpy at the time, it that he did not approve of the choice that Une had made but that the new guard was qualified enough, but he was loath to reveal any more information than that. She sighed and leaned back in her office chair, she glared at the large pile of papers on her desk and the comparatively small pile next to it of propositions, treaties and Forms she had already taken care of, she sighed again and hid her face in her hands.

There was a knock on the door and her Secretary an older woman named Chris entered, carrying a manila envelope. Chris handed Relena the Envelope, "It's From Miss Une, Miss Relena. Information on the new bodyguard"

"Just Relena, Chris." Relena took the Envelope and opened it, inside was what looked like a resume of someone who had worked at Area-51 at some point. On the first page "Classified" was stamped in big red letters and the rest of the documents had Sections of Text Blackened out. Relena read the first page without using her full attention. She gathered that the new Guard was young, her age in fact, and had fought in the eve wars and was qualified to operate mobile suits, most firearms, and aircraft and had above the necessary Training. She grumbled to herself, "Sounds like another tight-ass former soldier, Gee, just like the last one, thanks Une…"

She flipped through the rest of the document, not really giving a rat's ass about the contents, and then she came to a page with a picture of the new guard.

Poor Chris, Who had been approaching Relena's door with a tea tray spilled the scalding hot substance on herself when Relena Screamed and bolted out of her office yelling something that sounded strangely like, "He's coming back, oh my god, oh my god, thank you Une!"

The black mustang convertible pulled passed the gates of the large mansion, Duo pulled into the area reserved for people at the mansion to park, The two men got out and approached the large estate. Heero looked up at the mansion, actually, it was rather like a palace than a mansion, He felt a sudden surge of excitement when his brain began to comprehend that a person he had been dying to see was currently inside the very building he was approaching and that he was to meet that very person in a matter of moments. What Heero did not expect was that the person in question would come flying down the stairs, up the stone driveway and throw her arms around his neck, hugging him and cutting off a good bit of his respiratory ability.

"R-Relena" He managed to choke out as she strangled him in her excitement. Duo grinned stupidly at them and made some Idiotic comments under his breath such as; "Get a room." And other idiotic phrases like that. Relena finally separated from Heero and beamed up at him happily, her hand falling to his waist, she was amazed at how tall he had grown since she had met with him after the Mareimaia incident, Heero now stood a good nine or ten inches taller than she was. She stepped away from him, looking at bit embarrassed at the display she had made infront of Duo, "Heero, it's…Wonderful to see you after so long."

Heero nodded, "Yeah, it has been a while hasn't it?"

Relena smiled and gave the motion to the pilots to follow her, "It will be more pleasant with you and Duo working here, And Duo was kind enough to make an extra bed in his room for you, Heero."

Heero's eye gave a little twitch and he stopped dead in his tracks, "Uhh, what?"

Relena stopped and turned around, a concerned look on her face, "Is there something wrong with that, Heero?"

Heero sighed under his breath, "No, Relena…That will be fine," He glared at Duo, "For now…"

Heero dropped his bag onto his bed in the room he and Duo shared, _"Great," _he thought, _"Now I have to deal with him every day, and I think he was coming on to me in the car," _He shuddered inwardly, _"Oh well, at least I'll be near Relena."_

Squirrely: I think they're shrinking...

Heero: This is only the second one, how can you tell

Squirrely: I just can...

Kieanoe: well, this is idiotic...

Squirrely & Heero: Right...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First day on the Job…

* * *

Heero, after getting his clothes and things oriented in his side of the room and the closet that he shared with Duo, made his way to Relena's office, where Relena's secretary, who he had met before let him in. The Interior of the office was neat, which was necessary because of the size of the room, the walls were pink and decorated with paintings and a rose motif wallpaper around the top of the walls. Relena had a giant of a desk and a leather chair to match, making the young woman seem even more diminutive behind the stacks of papers that covered the oak behemoth. Duo was already there, sitting on a corner of Relena's desk that was temporarily free of work.

Relena smiled at Heero as he came in and took his seat, "Hello, Heero, were you able to get your things set up as comfortably as possible?"

"Yeah." Then under his breath, _"As comfortable as it's going to get_ _when I'm in the same room as a dude who I think has a crush on me…"_

Relena smiled sweetly, "That's good, now Duo's going to brief you on your responsibilities here at the Peacecraft Manor"

Heero nodded and looked at Duo. Duo held out the large three ring binder he was holding, "That is a list of all the security features of this building, and the information on them and the proper way to operate and maintain them. Your job as assistant head Bodyguard, under me, of course…" Duo had been cut off by the sound of one of the rings of the three ring binder In Heero's hand breaking.

Heero looked at Relena, "Duo…is going…to be…_My_…Boss?"

Relena nodded, looking a bit concerned at Heero's reaction to the news. Duo laughed, "Sorry buddy, you cant just show up and expect me to hand over my position, even with your reputation and…ahem…Dedication to the Subject."

Relena blushed profusely at this statement form Duo. Heero scowled at the stupid American and gave him a look that clearly told him to continue with the briefing…or else. Duo twitched, "Anyway, Your main job will be escorting Miss Darlian around on her different trips and helping me with the security systems and the team of preventer agents here at the mansion, their credentials are also in that binder…Any other work will be for Relena to decide, understand?"

Heero nodded, looking down at the broken binder with a rather puzzled look on his face. Duo stood up, "Well, since you two haven't seen each other in a while I'll leave you to catch up on things." He then pushed Chris out of the room with him.

Heero sat there staring at the binder while Relena was twiddling her thumbs. She was the first one to speak, "So uh…Duo tells me you were working on one of the mars colonies, how was your year there? You kinda…Disappeared after the Mareimaia thing. Couldn't you have at least said goodbye instead of leaving the hospital while I was asleep?"

Heero looked at her, she looked like she was about to cry, that had really hurt her? He was such an Idiot, "Relena, I didn't know what to do…I knew If I had stayed at the hospital you would have asked me to stay with you…I wasn't ready to be a normal Human…but I've adjusted to life as one and I'm ready now…so…I'm here to stay as long as you may need me."

Relena wiped her eyes and smiled at him, "I'm glad, Heero, really."

She stood up, walked around the table and sat in front of him, "Did you meet anyone in the colonies? Any special girl I might be jealous of for taking my Heero?"

Heero blinked, his face turning a bit pink around the cheeks, "N-no…I…No…"

Her Heero? This was new, not that he minded, "I wasn't really…looking…did you meet someone?"

Relena smiled sadly, "Yes, but Its been so long since I've seen him I don't know if the feelings I had for him are still the same as before."

Heero's blush intensified slightly, was she talking about…him? Relena sighed, "Oh well…So, Heero I do actually have a job for you and Duo…"

Heero nodded, glad that she had changed the subject, "Anything you need, Relena."

She smiled, "then I would like you two to escort me to the mall, I need some summer clothes."

Heero blinked at her, was this a joke. She returned his look with a smile, "well, lets get Duo."

No…It was not…A joke.

* * *

They pulled up the entrance ramp to the mall's parking lot, the pink limousine pulled up to the doors to the mall, turning heads as it came to a stop, and a elderly butler opened the doors to allow the vice foreign minister and two of her preventer bodyguards out. Pagan then returned to the Drivers seat and went off in search of a parking spot in which he could park the limo. Relena, Followed by a overly grumpy Heero, one because of his dislike of the color of Relena's Limo and two because he was at the mall with both Relena and Duo. He loved Relena, and knew he would take a bullet for her if ever the time came that he would have to but he wasn't sure if he was ready and able to brave the mentally trying exercise of "shopping" for her, Especially if he had to do it in the company of Maxwell.

Relena Led the Two gundam pilots into the mall, people pointing at her and whispering, "that's Queen Relena."

Heero put up his guard, looking around for anyone who looked dangerous or suspicious; he saw none that looked like they posed any great threat so he just looked around at all the variety of stores in the mall. Relena started heading towards one of the higher end women's clothes stores in the mall, the two pilots followed closely. Relena started looking around at clothes while Heero and Duo marveled at the prices of the things that adorned the shelves. Heero found it hard to believe that any woman in her right mind would pay fifty bucks for a small piece of fabric the store was trying to pass off as a skirt. He was proven wrong however when a slender woman came by moments later and picked up the skirt in question, carrying it off to the changing rooms.

Relena continued Looking around, picking out some clothes and when she had a sizable collection on her arm she signaled Heero that she was going to the Changing rooms, Duo had moved off to flirt with the girl with the skirt who had since come out of the changing rooms to purchase the skirt. Heero followed her back to the back of the store and stood outside. After a short period of time Relena peeked out of the changing room, "Heero? How do I look in this?"

Heero stepped into the changing room and his jaw dropped at what he saw; Relena was standing there wearing a white dress shirt and a tiny black miniskirt. Heero was not sure that she was wearing The dress shirt correctly, she had it tied together under her breasts and left open at the top, revealing, in his opinion, too much skin for her to be revealing, but damn, she was sexy. Heero's mouth seemed to have the same Idea and before Heero could stop the traitorous Orifice, it had spit out exactly what had been on his mind. Relena blinked at him blushing, "I-I am? Really?"

Heero blushed, "Yeah, I guess…That just…slipped out…"

Relena frowned, "Heero, am I Sexy or not?"

Heero looked at her, "Yeah, you are…"

"And if given the chance, what would you do to me if we were alone?"

Heero's face now resembled the approximate color of watermelon, "Relena, what are you talking about?"

Relena giggled, "I'm Just joking around Heero, Your cute when you blush, you know that."

Heero blinked, he had never been called cute before, here was another new thing to him.

"You know, Heero, your I think your sexy too, you should wear those spandex shorts and that tank top some."

Heero blushed again, "Relena…"

"Fine…Spoilsport, now get out of here so I can change and we can get out of here."

"Are you getting those?" he indicated the clothes she was currently wearing.

"Only if you want me to Heero" She grinned

"You're cruel…"

"I know"

So, Relena in less revealing clothes, the trio left the mall, spotting the pink limo easily among the other cars. Heero and Duo's arms fully laden with different bags from all over the mall, Relena hadn't meant leave the mall at the clothes store, she had meant just that particular establishment.

* * *

Heero: I think that one was longer, if not a bit fluffy…I DO-NOT Blush!

Squirrely: I can make you do what I damned please…its my Story, Yuy!

Kieanoe: ooh, look, pansy fight…how fun…


	4. Chapter 4

Squirrely: Alrighty then, chapter three. Sorry its been so delayed but Dr. Wilhemy hates me with a passion wrought deep in his soul…

Kieanoe: Or…you suck at Chemistry

Squirrely: I hate Academic Chem….

* * *

Chapter 4

Dealing With Stress in the Workplace

Heero woke up the next morning and dressed, putting on a new pair of blue-jeans Relena hag gotten him at the mall, they were tight and didn't seem to be made to sit at the waits, but farther down on his hips. Heero pulled on a blank black T-shirt and his Preventers jacket and made his way down stairs. He made the least amount of noise possible so that he would let the still sleeping Duo rest and not have to deal with him for at least a few hours. When Yuy got downstairs he noticed no one moving except for a few maids and the chef preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Heero put some coffee in the maker and sipped down the highly caffeinated beverage. When his mug was empty he walked back upstairs towards the bathroom, passing Relena's door, he stared at the door as he passed, noting the pink teddy bear bearing (no pun intended) her name on it hanging on a nail in the oak. It was rather childish but it was also rather like the former Vice Foreign Minister. Heero shook himself out of his thoughts and headed towards the bathroom.

Relena woke up with a yawn, she stretched and threw the covers off her, and stood up, stretching again. She walked over to the door, opened it and headed downstairs yawning again as she reached the bottom step, no one seemed to be up, which was surprising to her as she thought Heero as a morning person. She found the coffee maker on and still dripping coffee down into the pitcher, she poured herself a mug and leaned against the counter drinking it, it was stronger than her usual blend, it must be Heero's. It was then that she realized that someone was watching her; she looked up and noticed the man in question standing in the kitchen door blushing the approximate color of a beet. Relena looked at him for a few moments before looking following his sightline. She looked down and blushed the exact color to match him, she had forgot, in all her time with living with Duo and not with Heero that she could not walk around the house at six O'clock in the morning in nothing but a nightgown, and a very thin and slightly see-through one at that. She squeaked and covered herself up and turned slightly away from him so that he could not see anything else. Heero looked at her, as if snapped out of it by her sudden movement, "…Sorry." And he turned away.

Relena hurried past him and up into her room, she shut the door and leaned against it, clutching her heart, trying to get her blush under control, she managed that daring feat and got dressed in a knee length black skirt a nice white blouse and black ballet style shoes. When she was finally dressed she walked downstairs and back into the kitchen where she found Heero sitting down calmly reading the news. She sat down across from him at the table and folded her hands neatly at her lap, "Heero, I uh…I'm sorry…I'm not used to you being here. I'm used to being the only one up until around seven when the morning sun usually wakes Duo up."

Heero's scowl increased slightly, "You shouldn't be the one to apologize, I am a guest here and should have respected your privacy and…ahem…right to wear your underwear around the house as you please."

Relena blushed a bit, she wouldn't really mind walking around naked if Heero enjoyed it, she inwardly suppressed the thought. Heero looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and smiled at her folded hands. Heero sighed and folded his newspaper, "Well…I'm going to count today as my first official day on the job, as yesterday seemed rather purposeless. Is there anything you'd like me to do today?"

Relena looked up at the question, "Uh, no, not especially most of the work that has to be done today will be done by the servants, when Duo wakes up you could ask him, he knows more about the security procedures around here than I do."

As if on queue the braided baka walked into the room with an overly exuberant 'good morning' to its two occupants. Heero groaned inwardly while Relena offered an equally joyous salutation. Duo, after tasting Heero's coffee and deciding it was halfway decent poured himself a mug and sat down beside Heero. Heero scooted noticeably farther away from Maxwell.

Duo looked at him, "'morning Heero, how are you this morning?"

Heero grunted unhappily

Relena looked between them, "Uh, Duo, Heero was wondering if you had anything for him today."

Duo sighed and looked at Heero, "Look, Yuy, I know you might want to run this place like a tight ass Nazi camp but that's not how I run it because I think it would be unfair to Relena to have her treated like a mission to be pro-uhhg!"

Duo got no farther than that because Heero had grabbed him by the throat as soon as the word mission had come out of his mouth, Duo choked as he was lifted from his seat and held in mid air by Heero's left arm. Duo reached up and clutched at Heero's wrist to try and get the irate pilot off him. Heero leaned in close to Duo and scowled, "I would never treat Relena as a mission…" He then dropped Duo on his ass and sat back down.

Relena had been so stunned by what had happened to do anything about it, she just sat there, still just staring at the place where Heero had been dangling Duo, her mouth slightly agape.

* * *

End.

Squirrely: I KNOW I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T HAVE TO PLEASE YOU PEOPLE!


End file.
